


The Origin Of Love

by EmoWithOddSocks



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian AU, Oneshot, come on its me of course there's cuddles, kind of soulmate au i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25094029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmoWithOddSocks/pseuds/EmoWithOddSocks
Summary: The last time i saw you, we'd just split in two.1000 awesome points if you know what musical i'm referencing in this.
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	The Origin Of Love

Gigi had once been told a story about soulmates. How a long, long time ago the world had been overlooked by a group of God’s who grew scared of the power humans held. How eventfully those Gods began to split lovers apart, creating a new set of emotions dedicated to finding their other half. Only being very young at the time, the idea of their being someone out there, made for her and she alone baffled her mind. As she grew up she questioned how exactly two people could actually become one. Was it through sex? What if her soulmate didn’t feel sexual attraction? Could the two never fully join together? And if they did have sex, was that how they put themselves back together?   
Searching for the half of herself that had been taken away was going to be much harder than she anticipated. Gigi had grown to love so many in her search and even witnessed new love blossom between two of her closest friends, yet she remained in a continuous loop. Then finally one day, Gigi Goode locked eyes with Crystal Methyd. She knew instantly that this was the other person she’d spent years searching for and that she would never let anything or anyone tear them apart again. Crystal was truly her opposite, the missing half of herself. A flurry of bright colours and messy hair. Paint stained hands from hours working on whatever project had entered her life. 

Crystal admired Gigi’s ability to always present herself in a pristine manner. Never a hair out of place, her skin impossibly unblemished as if she had never seen the sun. Yet, she got to see the girls other side. The one who danced half naked in the kitchen at 2am and chased her around the house after catching a spider. Her Gigi. Meeting Gigi had been the single greatest moment of her life, seconded only by their first kiss. Together they lived with a strange sense of balance, both knowing exactly how the other was feeling and what they needed from the other. 

Nights like this were their shared favourite. Just the two of them locked up in their own little world. 

It was no secret that Gigi craved intimacy that Crystal was happy to provide.   
Skin pressed against skin. Bare bodies intertwined. Eyes locked together in a sleepy daze. The gentle touch of a single finger tracing the lines between the freckles littering her arms.   
“So beautiful.” A whisper leaves her lips, soft breath kissing the cheek of the completely gorgeous girl curled in her arms. “My beautiful girl.”  
The softest of smiles appears on Crystal’s face, accompanied by a flush of red on her cheeks. Untamed stands of curly brown hair halo her face, Gigi would constantly compare her to an angel and argued if Crystal ever denied it. And Gigi falls more in love with her each second that passes by.  
“I don’t deserve you.” Crystal placed her lips against Gigi’s. Kissing Gigi was an addictive sweetness that Crystal craved.  
“Shut up silly.” Gigi bit Crystal’s bottom lip as she broke the kiss, “you deserve the world baby and I wish I could give it to you, my angel.” The younger girl continued to draw invisible lines between the freckles of Crystal’s face with her finger.   
“I love you so much Geege.” Crystal moved down to place a kiss directly over Gigi’s heart, then proceeded to suck a mark on each of the girls breasts. “Mine.” She mumbled into the soft skin.  
Gigi giggled, burying her hands into the mess of brown curls that spilled out from Crystal’s head. “All yours.” She pulled Crystal back up to her face for another long make out session. “I love you so fucking much.”   
“Do you believe in soulmates Gigi?” Crystal nuzzled her face under the younger girl's chin.

“I used to think about it all the time, there was this story someone told me about how love became, well love.” Gigi explained as Crystal’s eyes became wider with curiosity.  
“Will you tell me?”  
“Of course baby.” Gigi booped her girlfriends nose. “When the earth was still flat and clouds were full of fire….”


End file.
